


Sheep

by Mmjohns



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lena makes a mistake, but Kara forgives her, eventually





	Sheep

"Stop touching my hair" Lena grumbles as she leads Kara out to the car

"But it's so soft" Kara says looking inquisitively at Lena's hair

"Kara, Darling, you're drunk, I need you to get in the car." Lena says moving to hold the door open for the Kryptonian 

"But I don't wanna" Kara says pouting as best she can

"Darling, if you think I'm letting you fly after last time, think again." Lena says warningly

"But you love Jethro, Mike, Jessie, Suzi, Phillip, and Jaimie" Kara says looking forlorn

"Kara, they're Saint Bernards. You brought home 6 Saint Bernard puppies." Lena says like the issue should be obvious 

"But Lena they're so cute" Kara half smiles half giggles

"Kara, they eat as much as you" Lena deadpans 

Kara nods seeming accepting the statement before she beams at Lena again "Fine, this time a sheep, you like sheep don't you"

Knowing it's the only way she won't end up with a flock of sheep in her penthouse by morning Lena says "Kara, I swear, if you bring home sheep, you'll be eating lamb until we run out"

Kara looks horrified and Lena tries to placate her "now come on, get in the car and when we get home you can have as much ice cream as you can eat"

Kara looks at her like she's grown a second head "No, I won't go with you, not until you promise not to eat our children!"

Lena finds this utterly ridiculous and tries to place a hand on Kara's shoulder "Kara, come on, you're drunk, lets talk about this in the morning"

Kara shrugs off her hand as she looks at Lena fiercely "No, you need to go home and think about what you've done" Kara says and then she's shooting into the sky a little wobbly but mostly ok

 

The next morning Lena awakens expecting to see Kara beside her, or even just a text saying good morning. Instead she receives Radio silence, by midday she begins to worry. By dinner time she makes up her mind, she will wait until tomorrow, if Kara isn't back by then she will go looking.

The next morning she goes looking for Kara, except she knows exactly where her wife is and mostly why her wife is pissed. Finally after much consideration she decides to do something extreme. And that is how she, Lena Luthor, ended up outside Alex Danvers apartment with a half dozen lambs in tow, and a small farm just outside the city. As soon as Alex opens the door she rolls her eyes before nodding to the guest room where Kara is undoubtedly holed up.

After many apologies and six lambs later Kara forgives her, although Lena still has to promise not to eat one of their 'children'.


End file.
